Joke
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras romper nuevamente con Cartman, Kyle decide darle una lección por medio de na broma que traerá terribles consecuencias. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFiry y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic se lo dedico a **_moonlitelm_**, y es una lástima que haya borrado su fic "_Like a bird_", ya que en alguna ocasión tuve la tentación de hacer lo mismo que hizo Cartman en el fic.

Ninguna de las opiniones expresadas por los personajes no comparten la de la autora.

Este fanfic tiene un "_gemel_o", por lo que los publicaré juntos, ya que ambas tramas se parecen un poco.

El salmo usado es el _Salmo 23._ El cuál es usado sólo para la trama, nada gano con usarlo.

Hay una historia sobre el origen de ambos, así que aquí les contaré el de este fanfic:

_Una de tantas noches mientras trataba de dormir la idea llegó a mi mente, tras encerrarme en el baño la volví a recrear en mi mente, angustiándome al grado de estar triste el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, acompañé a m hermana a ir de compras, más el sentimiento de tristeza no me abandonaba por más que intentaba dispersarlo de mi cabeza. Temblaba ligeramente y los ojos los tenía inyectados en lágrimas, más no podía llorar._

_Quise explicarle a mi hermana a grandes rasgos la idea, pero no podía. Finalmente, cuando estábamos en la calle, ocurrió..._

Bien, no los interrumpo más, espero que sea de su agrado este One-Shot. u.u

* * *

><p>Joke.<p>

- ¿Y porqué estamos aquí, Kyle?- Le preguntó el ya varias veces novio/ex-novio del pelirrojo, cuando recién llegaban a la casa de los Marsh's.

- Es una sorpresa, te va a encantar, Cartman.- Le respondió sonriente mientras lo llevaba de la mano a través del cuarto a oscuras.

- ¿No sería mejor encender la luz?- Preguntó después de que tropezaran con un par de cosas.

- No, arruinaría la sorpresa.-

De pronto, el moreno se dio cuenta de que había algo encendido, tal vez sobre una mesa, ya que brillaba e iluminaba parte de la habitación. El ojiverde lo soltó y tomó lo que pareciera una laptop y se acomodó a un lado de él...

- Espero que te guste.- Y le dio "Reproducir" al video.

Al principio, todo estaba oscuro pero apenas se comenzaron a ver las imágenes, la cara de Eric se pasmó en shock...

_- "Mmm, ¿te gusta así?"-_

Volteó a ver a Kyle. Ese video era uno de tantos que los dos habían grabado meses atrás, teniendo sexo...

_- "Me sacaría mi otro riñón y te lo daría a ti."-_

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no estaba precisamente en ese video...

_- "¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AAAH!"-_

Ya que estaba truqueado, haciendo parecer que le estaba haciendo el amor al muñeco inflable de Antonio Banderas...

_- "¡Ah! ¡Ah!"-_

El muchacho de cabello café sintió un escalofrío correrle por el cuerpo, así como también un repentino dolor en la boca del estómago. No podía pensar con claridad, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? Cuando de pronto, volteó tras oír un par de risillas cerca de él...

- ¿Qué carajos...?-

Las risas se hicieron más y aumentaron de volumen. Sudó frío cuando una mano encendió el interruptor de la luz para visualizar a varios chicos y chicas de su edad, qué se reían de él y lo apuntaban con el dedo...

- ¿Kyle?- Se sintió perdido, confundido, un extraño rodeado de gente desconocida.

Había una manta colgada en el techo que decía _"¡Hasta que saliste del clóset, jodido marica de mierda!"_...

Trató de abrirse paso entre la gente buscando al judío, más algunos le salían al paso, deteniéndolo mientras le gritaban...

- ¡Hey, culón! ¿No quieres darme un beso? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

Los empujó, los hacía a un lado, más había gente que retorciendo su rostro en disgusto, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, le decía...

- ¡No te me acerques, maldito joto!-

Encontró a Kyle riendo con algunas personas, así que lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la casa, completamente molesto por lo acontecido...

- ¡Suéltame, maldito culón!- Le gritaba el pelirrojo forcejeando con él para que le dejara libre el brazo.

- ¿Porqué carajos lo hiciste?- Le preguntó enojado y herido.

- Porqué te lo merecías, idiota.- Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.- Por eso lo hice.-

Lo estrelló contra la pared mientras los de adentro pasaban por desapercibido su ausencia. Y no oían sus gritos porqué la música puesta a todo volumen los ahogaba. Luego de un comentario del ojiverde, el castaño le conectó un puñetazo directo al rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Sus manos temblaban mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, así que se dio media vuelta, se subió a su carro y se fue...

- ¡Sí, huye como siempre lo haces, pendejo!- Se levantó del suelo, se dirigió a la calle y comenzó a gritarle.- ¡Ojalá y nunca más vuelvas, estúpido! ¡Lárgate y no regreses!-

Con la mano temblorosa, se cubrió los ojos. Se sentía tan desgarrado por dentro, pero ya no importaba, al fin había conseguido su revancha...

- ¿Kyle?- El judío volteó a ver a su mejor amigo.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí.- Volvió a mirar la calle por un instante.- Volvamos adentro.-

Tenía el corazón destrozado, bebió cerveza tras cerveza con tal de olvidar el dolor que lo consumía por dentro, por lo que no le prestó atención al tipo que lo veía fijamente desde que se sentó a un lado de él...

Tres días después habían pasado desde entonces; Stan, Kenny y Kyle se estaban en la casa del último...

- Y dinos, Kyle.- Kenny estaba sentado en la cama.- ¿Cómo te va con el asunto del gordo?-

Sólo Stan y Kenny sabían qué aquellos andaban juntos, por lo que decidieron ayudarlo con lo del video cuando rompieron la última vez...

- No quiero hablar de eso, Kenny.- Desvió la mirada tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.- Tampoco quiero saber nada de él.-

- Ahora que lo dices, desde que le hicimos la broma que no lo veo.- Comentó Stan, que revisaba algunas páginas en internet.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

- No gastes el tiempo pensando en ese pendejo, Stan.- Le aconsejó su mejor amigo.- Debe estar bebiendo hasta los codos y comiendo como un maldito cerdo.-

- Como sea.- El pelinegro volvió su atención a la computadora.- Por cierto, ¿no creen que ya deberíamos de quitar el video que editamos de Cartman? El qué subimos a su página web.-

- No.- Le dijo Kenny.- Yo digo qué deberíamos dejarlo otro día más. Tiene un chingo de visitas y mensajes.-

- No, en serio. Creo que ya deberíamos de quitar el video. Sino, nos vamos a meter en un gran problema de mierda.-

- Está bien, Stan. Hazlo.-

- Bien.-

Stan buscó la página, puso el nombre de usuario, la contraseña y esperó paciente. Más pestañeó al ver que aparecía un cuadro de error indicándole que tanto el nombre de usuario y la contraseña no coincidían. Así que lo intentó otra vez...

- Qué raro.- Mencionó confundido después de que apareciera de nueva cuenta el cuadro de error.

- ¿Qué sucede, Stan?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No me deja accesar a la cuenta de Cartman.- Le explicó.- Dice que la contraseña está mal escrita.-

- Inténtalo de nuevo.- Le sugirió Kenny.

- No, no me deja.- Exhaló tras intentarlo un par de veces más.

- A lo mejor el culón le cambió la contraseña.- Empezó a decir el rubio.- ¿No lo creen?-

- Yo no lo creo, Kenny.- El judío estaba muy serio.- Yo le cambié la contraseña la semana pasada y no le dije a Cartman de ello.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- No lo sé.- No quería ponerse nervioso, Cartman le había dado cuenta de todas sus contraseñas de los sitios que visitaba. No habría modo en el cuál él pudiera cambiarle la contraseña sin que se diera cuenta.

- ¿Crees que alguien haya hackeado la cuenta?-

- Voy a intentar una vez más.- Indicó el pelinegro.

- Mejor actualiza la página, posiblemente sea a causa de las cookies.-

- De acuerdo.-

Stan volvió a actualizar la página web, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que había una nueva entrada en el sitio y mensajes nuevos...

- ¡Hey, chicos!- Los otros dos se acercan.- Vean esto.-

Se había publicado una nueva entrada, la cuál sólo tenía un enlace a otra página web que ellos no conocían, y una descripción que decía...

_"Nuevo video de la estrella gay"_

Fuera de eso, no había nada más...

- Dale click.- Kenny quería ver de qué se trataba.

- ¿Y si es un virus?- Preguntó Stan dudoso.

- Hay qué arriesgarnos.- Dijo Kyle tras un momento de silencio.- Sino, no sabremos de qué se trata.-

La página sólo tenía una entrada, la cuál se trataba de un video, no había descripción alguna y el nick del usuario era _"God's Soldier"_ Stan le dio "Reproducir" al video...

- Se está cargando.- Les avisó.-

No tuvieron qué esperar demasiado, pronto el video comenzó a avanzar, aunque al principio sólo eran imágenes borrosas ya que la cámara estaba mal enfocada. Tras unos segundos, todo comenzó a aclararse, dejando ver a una persona acostada en el suelo...

- ¿Cartman?- No cabían en su sorpresa al verlo en el video.

**- En... ¿En donde estoy?-**

_Lucía aturdido como si recién despertara de una borrachera, trató de moverse más se dio cuenta de qué estaba amarrado de las muñecas al suelo, y que estaba completamente desnudo. Cosa que lo hizo alterarse..._

**- ¡Hey! ¿Donde carajos estoy?-**

_Forcejeó intentando soltarse pero estaba muy bien amarrado, así que comenzó a mover su tronco inferior, soltando patadas al aire..._

**- ¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Más les vale que me suelten, pendejos! ¡Les voy a patear el culo cuando me suelte, imbéciles!-**

_De repente en el video, apareció un hombre. No tenía puesto más que un antifaz plateado, ocultando a la perfección su rostro..._

- ¿Quién es ese tipo?-

- ¡Shss! No lo sé.- Lo silenció Kyle.- Stan, súbele al volumen para oír lo que dicen.-

El pelinegro subió el volumen hasta que pudieran oír con claridad...

**- ¿Quién carajos es usted? ¡Desáteme en este instante, idiota!-**

_Más el tipo no le hizo caso. Se acercó a él, se arrodilló y comenzó a separarle las piernas..._

**- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda hace? ¡No me toques, pendejo!-**

_Cartman lucía asustado y empezó a darle de patadas para tratar de alejarlo de sí, más el hombre lo sujetó con fuerza de los muslos para someterlo..._

**- ¡Ah! ¡Suélteme, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Ah! ¡Viejo asqueroso!-**

Stan, Kyle y Kenny no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. ¿Acaso...?-

- Jesucristo.-

**- ¡AAAAAAAH!-**

_El rostro de Cartman palideció reflejando un gran dolor, cerraba con fuerza los ojos y aunque apretaba los dientes no pudo retener un gemido..._

**- ¡AH! ¡A... AUXILIO! ¡AH! ¡A... ALGUIEN!-**

_El sujeto se movía hacia adentro y afuera del muchacho, pronto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, mientras el castaño se retorcía como si haciéndolo se lo pudiese quitar de encima, mordiendo su labio inferior que comenzaba a pintársele morado..._

**- ¡ARGHT! ¡BA-BASTA! ¡ARGHT! ¡AL...! ¡ARGHT! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡AYÚDENMEEE!-**

_La sangre corrió de sus labios, las lágrimas de sus ojos. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas esperando que lo oyeran y le quitaran al tipo desnudo de encima. Pero nadie llegaba, haciendo sus esfuerzos inútiles..._

Los chicos estaban paralizados, sus cerebros no podían registrar lo que veían, quedándose como estatuas sin saber qué hacer. El pelirrojo era el que se sentía peor tras presenciar aquello, sentía que un cuchillo invisible lo apuñalaba repetidas veces y le hacía jirones la piel...

**- ¡ARGHT! ¡K-KYLE! ¡ARGHT! ¡A-AYÚDAME! ¡KYLE!-**

_Gimió. Lloró. Pero nadie llegaba a socorrerle..._

**- ¡NO! ¡ARGHT! ¡DIOS! ¿PORQUÉ?-**

_El tipo se detuvo. Alzó un poco el rostro, para luego alzar un puño y golpearlo en la cara. Cartman volvió la cabeza, con los dientes cubiertos de sangre, tembloroso sin saber qué esperar. El hombre acercó su cara al cuello del chico y con fuerza, le mordió el hombro derecho..._

**- ¡AAAAAARGHT! ¡NOOOO! ¡BASTA! ¡KYLE! ¡KYLE!-**

_La sangre fluyó manchando la piel, el muchacho intentaba moverse más no podía. Los brazos los tenía entumecidos de tanto querer zafarse de sus ataduras, así como sus piernas estaban adormecidas por todo el dolor. De pronto, el tipo le tomó de la barbilla con una mano..._

**_- ¡Escúchame bien, maldito engendro! ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de mencionar el nombre de Dios!-_**

**- L-Le daré lo que me pi-pida. L-Lo que se-sea. N-No le contaré a na-nadie. Dé-Déjeme i-ir. Por fa-favor. S-Se lo juro, dé-déjeme ir. ¡P-Por favor!-**

_Le escupió en el rostro una mezcla de saliva y sangre. Y molesto, arremetió con más fuerza y rapidez contra el castaño, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor..._

**- ¡AAAAAH! ¡ALTO! ¡NOOOO! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTAAAA!-**

_Tras unos instantes, el hombre se detuvo desfalleciendo encima de Cartman, quién se arqueó violentamente cuando el tipo terminada. Después, el sujeto acercó su boca a uno de los oídos del castaño, y a juzgar por la cara de shock de éste, llena de miedo y de vergüenza, le susurró unas cuántas palabras; para salirse de él, ponerse de pie y alejarse..._

- ¿Qué carajos le habrá dicho?-

_Cartman volvió la vista hacia la cámara. Lucía pálido, asustado, avergonzado. Los labios le temblaban y la voz se le quebraba en lo que lloraba de nuevo..._

**- K-Kyle, t-te amo...-**

_Cerró los ojos, lleno de amargura, para abrirlos de nuevo..._

**- T-Te amo, Kyle.-**

_El tipo volvió a aparecer, pero al pasar muy cerca de la cámara, la tiró y se quedó grabando un espacio oscuro. Luego, un delgado haz de luz apareció y desapareció fugazmente, sólo para oírse un horrible grito desgarrador..._

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAAGHT!-**

El video terminó de reproducirse, llevándose una mano a la boca y otra al estómago, Stan corrió nauseabundo al baño más cercano. Kenny se le quedaba viendo a la pantalla sin poder reaccionar ante lo acontecido. Kyle se sentó en la orilla de la cama al sentir que las piernas le flaqueaban...

- Ah, ah.- El pelinegro volvió pálido a la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien, Stan?- Le preguntó muy calmado el pelirrojo al verlo así.

- Un poco.- Contestó y tras un tedioso silencio, agregó.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

- ¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó el rubio.

- Sobre Cart...- Se llevó la mano a la boca intentando contener las ganas de vomitar de nuevo.- Cartman.-

- ¿Hablas de ese video de mierda qué acabamos de ver?- Kenny cerró los ojos como si no le importara lo que dijera Stan.

- Sí, de ese video.- Tragó saliva sintiéndose inseguro.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

- No me jodas. ¿A poco creíste toda esa mierda?- Stan lo miraba sorprendido mientras Kyle tenía clavada la mirada en el suelo.- Ese video estaba truqueado.-

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kenny?- El pelinegro lo sujetó de la ropa.- ¡Ese video no estaba truqueado!-

- Stan, el culón no dejaría que nadie lo tocara a menos que así lo quisiera.- Stan le soltó la ropa tras oírlo.- Además, ¿cómo carajos sabes qué es real? No tienes pruebas que lo demuestren.-

- Tal vez, pero tampoco hay pruebas de que sea lo contrario.- Se sentó en la silla y se frota nervioso un brazo.- Al menos, a mí me pareció que sí era real toda esa mierda. Aparte, no hemos visto a Cartman en varios días ni tampoco ha llamado a nadie.-

- Pues yo creo que eso es una mierda.- El rubio se pasó una mano por los cabellos.- A lo mejor el culón le pagó a algunos pendejos para hacer ese video, para vengarse de nosotros por la puta broma.- Voltea a ver al ojiverde.- ¿No lo crees, Kyle?-

- No.- Contestó secamente tras un momento de silencio.- No lo creo, Kenny.-

- ¡Oh, por Dios!- Se sentó a un lado de él.- ¡No me digas que tú te creíste toda esa mierda! De seguro, el gordo ha de estar burlándose de nosotros pensando que nos creímos la pendejada que puso en su página.-

- No, Kenny. Él no pudo haber hecho eso.- El judío le respondió con amargura y se llevó las manos a la boca.- Tengo un mal presentimiento, a lo mejor...-

Se quedó callado mientras la angustia lo corroía por dentro, aún si era una broma pesada o no, tenía la horrible sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Además, ¿porqué ese video estaba publicado en otra página y con otra cuenta? Había más dudas pero, ¿quién se las iba a responder?

- Viejo.- Stan lo sacudió un poco.- Está sonando tu celular.-

- ¡Oh!- Tomó el pequeño aparato que vibraba sobre el escritorio y revisó de quién pudiera ser la llamada.- No lo conozco.-

Decidió contestar, tomó un poco de aire y valor para enfrentarse a lo que viniera...

- ¿Bueno?- Preguntó tratando de no oírse nervioso.

_- Hola, Kyle.-_

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer la voz, recién la acababa de escuchar hace unos momentos en el internet...

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo carajos sabe mi número?-

_- Dios me ha revelado sus designios.-_ Comenzó a decir el tipo.- _Y he aceptado ser el Ángel Ejecutor del Señor.-_

- ¿Qué carajos...?- Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago tras oír aquello.- ¿Donde está Cartman?-

Stan y Kenny oían atentos, ya que el pelirrojo comenzó a alterarse, a caminar de un lado a otro y a temblar, tal vez del miedo, tal vez del coraje...

_- Limpiaré a su pueblo de las plagas que lo infectan.-_ El sujeto no prestaba atención alguna de lo que le dijera el judío, cosa que lo hacía violentarse más.

- ¡Váyase a la mierda!- Le gritó enojado en lo que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.- ¿Donde carajos está Eric?-

_- Desapareceré a esos demonios, revestidos de hombres pecadores corrompidos por la lujuria de la carne, en el nombre de Dios Altísimo.-_

- ¡Maldito loco de mierda! ¿Donde está Eric?-

_- Y los justos caminarán al lado del Señor, mientras los impíos serán juzgados por el Cordero Divino y arrojados al Fuego Eterno del Infierno, sufriendo hasta el Fin de los Siglos.-_

- ¡Devuélvamelo!- Su rostro estaba enrojecido, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin detenerse.- ¡Devuélvame a Eric!-

_- Dios se apiade de tu alma.-_ Y le colgó.

No pudo soportarlo más, soltó el aparato y se derrumbó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos...

- Kyle, ¿Kyle?- Stan se arrodilló a un lado de él.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién carajos era ese tipo?-

- Tie... Tiene a Cartman.- Empezó a decir entre el llanto.- Ese maldito loco de mierda tiene a Eric.-

Se sujetó de la ropa de su mejor amigo, el cuál no sabía qué decirle al respecto, se sentía tan impotente...

- Lo va a matar, Stan. Ese pendejo lo va a matar.-

- ¡Oh, por favor!- Ambos voltearon a ver a Kenny, que lucía molesto.- Posiblemente esto es parte de la puta broma del culón.-

- Kenny, más vale que dejes de decir tanta mierda, o si no, te la voy a sacar a golpes.- Lo amenazó molesto Stan al ver que no tomaba con seriedad el asunto.- ¡Esto ya no es una broma!-

- ¿Y cómo carajos lo sabes, Stan?- Le contestó gritando.- ¡No tienes una jodida evidencia de que sea real! ¡Todo esto es un estúpido plan de Cartman para vengarse de nosotros por obligarlo a declararse gay! ¿Porqué carajos no han pensado en eso?-

Guardó silencio ya que no podía alegar nada. Ciertamente Eric Cartman planeaba modos muy extremistas para vengarse de alguien, aún si se trataba de una simple broma. Y a este punto ya no sabía si era cierto o no...

- ¡Oh, Cielos!- Comenzó a decir Kyle.- ¡Oh, Cielos! No debí, no debí.-

- Ya, tranquilo.- El pelinegro trató de calmar a su amigo.- Tranquilízate, Kyle.-

Pero el pelirrojo soltaba a llorar con más fuerza, a lo que Stan le daba palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo...

- Stan, no debí subir ese video.- Estaba sumamente triste.

- Hey, tranquilo.- Le sonrió para confortarlo.- No es nada del otro mundo. Igual Kenny tenga razón y se trate de una broma de mierda.-

- Así es.- Afirmó el rubio.- Es sólo una broma de mierda.-

Pero el judío parecía que no los escuchaba...

- No debí enojarme con él.- Gimoteó como niño chiquito.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Siempre te enojas con él, rompen y a los pocos días andan de nuevo.- Stan soltó un suspiro, ya que conocía el síndrome.- ¿Qué es lo que te pudo haber hecho para que te enojaras con él esta vez?-

- Le contó a mi papá sobre nosotros.-

- ¿Qué?- Le pareció haber oído mal.

- Se encontró a mi papá y le dijo sobre nuestra relación.- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras temblaba.- Desde ese día, mi papá me ha tratado diferente.-

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la última vez que discutieron...

_- "¡Nunca debiste haberle dicho, imbécil!"-_

_- "¿Qué querías, Kyle? ¡Tal vez tú quieras mantenerlo en secreto, pero algún día se tenía qué enterar! ¡Y yo ya no quería mantenerlo en secreto!"-_

_- "¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Ve allá dentro y grítales a todos que eres un maricón de mierda! ¡Ve y diles que te gusta lamer culos!"-_

Desde entonces no lo veía, y posiblemente ya no lo volvería a ver más...

- ¿Entonces por eso lo botaste?- Stan sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda.- ¿Sólo por eso?-

El chico judío asintió, no podía ver a sus amigos a la cara...

- Yo no quería que se enterara, planeaba decirles hasta que entrara a la universidad.-

- ¡Carajo, Kyle! ¡Con eso no se juega!-

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu papá?- Preguntó Kenny sintiéndose de pronto incómodo con la situación.

- Me dijo que no le contaría a mamá, además de preguntarme si estaba seguro de mi sexualidad o qué nada más sentía curiosidad al respecto.- Se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta.- Le dije que estaba seguro y qué no era curiosidad. Y sólo me contestó que estaba bien.-

Nadie dijo nada por un rato, el pelinegro se puso de pie, caminó en círculos y decidió romper el silencio...

- Tal vez esté mal, Kyle, pero creo que Cartman quería dejar en claro lo serio que era para él su relación contigo.-

- ¡Sí, pero no tenía porqué carajos decírselo a mi papá, Stan! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí platicar con él de eso?- Le contestó enojado, más consigo mismo que con lo qué pasó.

- No, Kyle.- Le respondió secamente.- Pero tampoco sé lo difícil que fue para Cartman el decidirse e ir a platicarle a tu papá de ustedes.-

Ese comentario lo desarmó por completo. ¿Porqué las cosas tenían qué haber pasado de ese modo?

- No sé qué hacer.- Se sentó en la cama y volvió llorar desconsoladamente.- Tal vez, tal vez nunca vaya a perdonarme.-

- Hey, hey. ¿Para qué estamos nosotros?- Stan se sentó a un lado de él, al igual que Kenny.- Escucha, si esto es nada más una broma, esperaremos a qué regrese el culón, y después de sacarle la mierda a golpes, te disculpas con él. ¿Verdad, Kenny?-

- Así es, Kyle.- El rubio le dio una palmada en el brazo.- Nosotros te apoyaremos.-

- ¿Y si no es una puta broma? ¿Y si no regresa?-

Se miraron un instante y luego se el pelinegro respondió...

- Entonces, tendremos qué encontrarlo.-

Dos días habían transcurrido desde aquél entonces. El chico judío había pasado ese lapso comiendo poco, durmiendo escasamente a causa de las pesadillas y demasiado tiempo preocupado por lo que le hubiera ocurrido a su gordo, ya que no daba muestras de vida alguna. Llegó a su casa tras un agotador día de escuela...

- Ya llegué.- Se anunció tras cerrar la puerta.

- Kyle, qué bueno que llegaste.- Lo recibió su papá.- Fíjate que vino alguien a traerte un paquete.-

- ¿Un paquete? ¿Para mí?- Preguntó dudoso.

- Sí, está en la mesa. El señor que lo trajo dijo que necesitabas abrirlo de inmediato y mantenerlo refrigerado.- Le informó.- Pero me dijo que no era comida.-

- Ah, bueno.-

Dejó su mochila en el sofá y se encaminó a la mesa. Ahí estaba el paquete, que era una enorme caja blanca con un listón rojo y una tarjeta. Sintió que se le secaba la boca al leerla...

_"Con amor. De Eric."_

Rompió el listón y abrió la caja, dentro había una hielera desechable de unicel. La sacó de la caja y la destapó con sumo cuidado...

_- "Me sacaría mi otro riñón y te lo daría a ti."-_

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡NO, NO, NO!-

Comenzó a gritar desesperamente mientras lloraba con fuerza. Gerald llegó a donde él, para verlo golpearse contra la pared y lo sujetó para tratar de calmarlo...

- ¡Kyle! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó asustado.

- ¡ERIC! ¡ERIC!- Lloraba angustiadamente intentando soltarse.- ¡NO! ¡DIOS, NO! ¡NO!-

Cayó sentado llorando a lágrima viva. Gerald intentó averiguar lo que pasaba, se acercó a la mesa y horrorizado, vio el contenido de la hielera desechable de unicel...

- Dios mío.- No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Era un riñón que reposaba en el hielo...

Dejaron todo a manos de la policía, la cuál mandó examinar de inmediato el órgano recibido. Pero, para Kyle ya no había alguna duda, Cartman había muerto. Más no se lo contó a nadie, en parte por consejo de la policía para evitar que el autor de semejante situación estuviese de sobre aviso y huyera del pueblo...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Lloraba solo en su habitación.- ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Eric! ¡Eric!-

Si hubiese sabido que las cosas acabarían así, no hubiera hecho nada, sólo el berrinche de siempre. Sin embargo, nada de lo que él hiciera ahora cambiaría el hecho de qué ya no lo volvería a ver...

- ¡Necesito verte otra vez! ¿Donde estás?- Suplicaba adolorido.

Al día siguiente, apareció. La persona que lo encontró no dudó sólo en llamar a la policía, sino también a las noticias y a los periódicos, quiénes llegaron de inmediato al lugar...

- Oh, Dios.- Comentaban los curiosos que llegaban al siniestro.

El cuerpo de Cartman se encontraba amarrado a un árbol. Estaba completamente desnudo, cubierto de sangre y con una enorme incisión en un costado. Estaba completamente helado por las bajas temperaturas, además de que la policía batalló para poder desatarlo del árbol, ya que estaba unido a éste, no por cuerdas o cadenas, sino por alambre de púas, que lo recubrían de pies a cabeza. Había un cuadro colgando en él que decía "Marica"...

Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande. La noticia corrió por todo South Park y antes de que cayera la tarde, ya todo el mundo estaba enterado. Cuando el ojiverde vio la imagen, que le mostraron por celular alguien que presenciara el hallazgo, perdió el conocimiento desmayándose al instante; Stan y Kenny se apresuraron para llevarlo a la enfermería de la escuela...

- ¿Donde, donde estoy?- Preguntó el chico judío tras recobrar el sentido.

- Hey, ¿cómo estás, viejo?-

- Bien, supongo.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca. Luego recordó lo sucedido.- S-Stan, ¿E-Eric...? ¿Acaso Eric...?-

- Está muerto.- Contestó el rubio de golpe.

Se sentía mal. Ni siquiera él podía negar el hecho de que su más o menos amigo había fallecido, por lo que posiblemente lo que aconteciera en el video era real...

- Kyle, lo lamento.- Stan le puso una mano en el hombro al pelirrojo.

Lloró en silencio mientras los otros dos permanecían callados. Si cuando vio el video se sentía mal por ver cómo ultrajaban a la persona que amaba, ahora se sentía mil veces peor al saber que esas serían sus últimas palabras...

_- "K-Kyle, t-te amo... T-Te a-amo, Kyle."-_

A pesar de ser alguien a quién todo el mundo odiaba, mucha gente fue a su entierro...

_- "Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos hoy aquí presentes..."-_

Kyle no se encontraba entre ellos, estaba a una distancia considerable, la suficiente para poder presenciar el servicio fúnebre. Se sentía indigno de ir y darle el último adiós a Eric Cartman...

- Eric.-

Se sentía tan culpable, tan desgraciado. Si sólo él no le hubiera pedido a Stan y a Kenny, quiénes todavía seguían siendo sus amigos a pesar de qué él creía merecer quedarse solo, que le ayudaran a alterar el video...

- ¿Qué?- Volteó tras oír un gran escándalo provenir de una camioneta que se estacionaba a las afueras del cementerio.

El Padre Maxi interrumpió los servicios fúnebres al ver que un grupo de protesta se acercaba alzando sus pancartas...

_"Los homosexuales van directo al infierno."_

_"Dios odia a los gay."_

Causando un gran revuelo entre la gente que venía al entierro...

- ¿No pueden mostrar un poco de respeto? Un joven ha fallecido de manera horrible.- Comenzó a decir alguien.

- ¡Sí! ¡Váyanse al carajo, malditos revoltosos!- Secundó otro.

Más el grupo de protesta no se movió, sino que siguió haciendo enojar a los presentes, quiénes comenzaron a repartir golpes...

_- "Hoy, en el servicio fúnebre de un joven que fuera violado y asesinado de manera violenta, hubo una trifulca cuando llegara un grupo anti-homosexual al lugar, haciendo que los familiares, amigos y conocidos del muchacho se molestaran con su sola presencia."-_

El suceso no pasó inadvertido a los ojos de la luz pública, causando polémica a grandes escalas...

_- "Vengo en representación de mí mismo y como la voz de la comunidad gay, sólo para expresar lo decepcionado que me encuentro con la sociedad.-_ Declaraba en una rueda de prensa Big Gay Al tras conocer lo sucedido.-_ No estoy en contra de que la gente se exprese como lo desee, ya que vivimos en un país donde se nos ha brindado la libertad de expresión como derecho de cada estadounidense. Sin embargo, encuentro como reprobable el que una persona use tanto a Dios como a la religión como un pretexto para dañar y hasta matar a los nuestros. Antes que nada, creo firmemente que Dios nos ama a todos como somos y nosotros mismos debemos aceptarnos como lo que somos, sino ¿cómo acabaríamos con tantos crímenes de odio si entre nosotros mismos nos odiamos por ser diferentes?-_ Tomó un poco de aliento.- _Jesucristo mismo nos dijo "Ámense los unos a los otros, así como yo los he amado." Así que sólo pediré que la justicia se lleve a cabo pero queda en Dios juzgarnos por todos nuestros actos al ser Él el Juez de nuestras Vidas y nuestras Almas. Gracias, señoras y señores."-_

- Kyle, hijo.- Gerald abrió la puerta de la habitación de su primogénito, que estaba acostado en su cama, a oscuras.- ¿Deseas platicar un poco?-

- No, papá.- Contestó triste el muchacho.- Deseo estar solo.-

- Bien.- Gerald comprendía bien lo mal que la estaba pasando.- Pero si necesitas hablar, sólo dímelo.-

- Gracias, papá.- Le dijo antes de que saliera de la alcoba.

Debido a la inmensa demanda y presión de la gente hacia la policía, por temor de que les hicieran daño a sus hijos, conocidos, amigos y familiares; atraparon al tipo...

_- "Queda usted bajo arresto. Tiene el derecho a permanecer en silencio, ya que todo lo que diga será usado en su contra."-_

Lo encontraron en una vieja casa que se encontraba en muy mal estado; los policías tomaron nota del lugar, sucio, en malas condiciones, había numerosa cantidad de velas, figuras e imágenes de santos, ángeles y mártires cristianos. Una mini-laptop que descansaba en una mesa de madera contenía información sobre diversas víctimas, de las cuáles estaba muy bien informado, y algunas de ellas se habían reportado como desaparecidas...

_- "Dios me ha brindado el poder para destruir a esas abominaciones de la Creación.- Alegaba el tipo en su defensa.- Y en su nombre, cortaré la mala hierba del huerto del Señor y la arrojaré al Fuego Eterno, donde arderán por siempre. Amén."-_

Dado que lo buscaban al menos en 11 estados de la nación, se le condenó a muerte por inyección letal, por los cargos de secuestro, extracción ilegal de órganos, asesinato premeditado, acceso ilegal a información personal, entre otros tantos más. El día de la ejecución recitó un salmo entero, muriendo apenas lo había finalizado...

_"El Señor es mi Pastor, nada me faltará..."_

- Un momento.- Respondió Sheila al oír que tocaban a la puerta.- ¿Diga?-

Un mes había pasado desde entonces, y aunque las cosas apenas estaban regresando a la normalidad, los dos hombres trajeados que se encontraban en la entrada de la Casa de los Broflovsky's indicaban que aún no era el momento...

- Buenas tardes, Señora. ¿Se encuentra Kyle Broflovsky?-

- ¡Oh! Él es mi hijo.- Les respondió.- ¿Para qué lo necesitan?-

- Venimos a hablar con él.- Ambos hombres sacaron sus identificaciones.- Somos parte de la CIA y necesitamos hacerle unas cuántas preguntas.-

- De acuerdo, pasen.- Les dejó entrar.- Tomen asiento.-

Momentos después, Kyle, sus padres y los dos hombres de la CIA se encontraban sentados en la sala...

- Kyle Broflovsky.- Comenzó uno de ellos el interrogatorio.- ¿Conoció usted a Eric Theodore Cartman?-

- Sí.- Respondió el pelirrojo.- Era mi novio.-

Sheila volteó a ver sorprendida a su hijo al oír semejante declaración, mientras el muchacho lucía estoico viendo a los hombres...

- ¿Qué-qué-qué-qué?- No podía creer lo que oía.

- ¿Conoce usted este video?- Le preguntó el otro sacando un reproductor pórtatil de DVD para mostrarle el video truqueado.

- Sí.- Estaba muy calmado ante la situación.- Es el video donde los dos tuvimos sexo, el cuál un amigo y yo modificamos para burlarnos de él públicamente.-

- ¿QUÉ?- La mujer hubiera preferido oír que era una especie de drogadicto o alcohólico, en vez de lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de su propio hijo.- ¿Cómo es posible, Kyle?-

- Dado el caso, va a tener qué acompañarnos, Sr. Broflovsky.- Los hombres se pusieron de pie.- Se le encuentra sospechoso por homicidio preterintencional contra Eric Theodore Cartman.-

Salieron de la casa rumbo a la patrulla que estaba estacionada. Dentro de la casa, Gerald intentaba calmar a su esposa; afuera, Stan y Kenny los esperaban impacientes aguardando en la patrulla...

* * *

><p><strong>STANLEY MARSH.<strong>

_Quedó libre bajo fianza._

Sus padres pagaron la fianza con la condición de que ya no volviera a casa ni que se comunicara con ellos nunca más. Vive en un pequeño apartamento con su novia, Wendy Testaburguer. Se declaró culpable de los cargos por homidicio preterintencional, violación de derechos de autor, violación de información confidencial; al igual que Kyle Broflovsky.

**KENNETH MCCORMICK.**

_Obtuvo libertad condicional._

Gracias a su buen comportamiento, quedó libre tras tres meses. Sin embargo, no puede salir de South Park por espacio de siete años, teniendo qué ir a firmar cada quincena a la estación de policía del Condado Park. Se le acusó de complicidad, ya que Stanley Marsh y Kyle Broflovsky se declararon culpabless de todos los cargos.

**KYLE BROFLOVSKY.**

_Muerte por sobredosis. (17 años.)_

Al igual que Stanley Marsh, se declaró culpable de todos los cargos. No obstante, un dictamen psicológico decretó que se le mantuviera en arresto domiciliario, las causas eran debido a qué no comía, no dormía y que los demás presos lo golpeaban. La duración del arresto fue fijada de acuerdo al tiempo que durara su terapia contra la depresión.

* * *

><p>Miraba el frasco con las pastillas...<p>

- Eric.-

_- "¿Porqué carajos lo hiciste?"-_

Las miró en su mano...

- Eric.-

_- "¡ARGHT! ¡K-KYLE! ¡ARGHT! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡KYLE!"-_

Se las metió a la boca...

_- "Me sacaría mi otro riñón y te lo daría a ti."-_

Se las tragó...

_- "K-Kyle, t-te amo... T-Te a-amo, Kyle."-_

Si una pastilla lo hacía soportar un día, todas le ayudarían el resto de su vida...

- Fue mi culpa.-

Se recostó en la cama...

- Lo siento mucho.-

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla...

- Te amo, Eric.-

Y cerró los ojos.

**Fin.**


End file.
